


Never Have I Ever

by ishouldwritethatdown



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Drinking Games, Hijinks & Shenanigans with the Be Gay Do Crimes Squad, Multi, Sleepovers, Totally Inconspicuous Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishouldwritethatdown/pseuds/ishouldwritethatdown
Summary: Team-building is important. What better way for a new team of thieves, spies, and hackers to get to know each other than a game of Never Have I Ever?





	Never Have I Ever

“As long as we’re clear that nothing leaves this room,” Buddy added. She said everything with a kind of languid grace, and gave the uncanny impression that nothing anybody said was going to surprise her.

Nureyev grinned and looked over his glasses at her. “That’s the only fun kind.”

Juno rolled his eyes. Rita leaned over to him and whispered, “I’ve always wanted to play this game.” She was sitting cross-legged on the floor, like him, hugging a pillow instead of sitting on it. She was really getting into this whole ‘sleepover’ idea. As if they hadn’t been living on the same cruiser for a month or so.

“Everyone in?” Buddy cast a glance around at everybody. Her eyes lingered on Vespa, who nodded. Then on Jet, as he brought over a tray of shots that he’d started preparing as soon as she’d suggested the game.

He shrugged, “I did say I would stick with you no matter what.”

She laughed, and Juno didn’t know the history, but he suspected that the promise had stronger ties than just drinking games. “Okay,” she said, pretending to consider her first question. “Never have I ever… jumped from a moving car.”

This was going to be a hell of a game.

He, Jet, and Nureyev all reached for a shot, and so, surprisingly, did Rita. “Are you serious?” he asked her.

“Absolutely!” she replied, “Oh, boss, it was like something outta an action movie—”

“I think,” Nureyev interrupted, though not unkindly, “we better leave the stories for a few more rounds. Just for the sake of the game.”

Vespa, who was nestled in close to Buddy, cracked a smile, and despite the relatively short amount of time he had known her, he already recognised it.

“Never have I ever been a private eye,” she said.

He groaned as he took another drink, and was surprised to see Nureyev and Rita’s hands move in to grab one too. He might’ve argued that Rita’s brief stint of Private-Eye-ing while he was sick did _not_ count, but he found he couldn’t quite part his eyes from Nureyev’s.

He winked, and before Juno could even recover from that, he knocked down the shot, cleared his throat, and announced, “Never have I ever forgotten my alias on a job.”

Buddy tutted, and then reached for a glass and muttered, “Now _I’m_ feeling targeted.”

Rita hummed thoughtfully for her turn. “Never have I ever… kissed a stranger!”

Everyone took a drink except for her and Jet – even Vespa. Juno glanced at Nureyev as he drank, but their gaze only met for a split second before they both hurriedly looked away.

He sucked on his tongue and tried to think of something he hadn’t done. You were supposed to pick things that you thought other people might have done, but with this group, who knew? He half-shrugged, accepting his first thought in lieu of any better options. “Never have I ever tried pole dancing.”

Somehow he wasn’t surprised that Nureyev took a drink. “Bet you’d all like to see that,” he pumped his eyebrows, and though he wasn’t looking at him this time, Juno’s cheeks went hot.

“Never have I ever,” Jet said. He took a considerable pause before he finished, “Told a lie.”

There was a disbelieving uproar around the circle, including from Buddy, who seemed to be racking her brain for counterexamples, and Jet’s mouth quirked into a smile. Juno was hit by a sudden impression that once the Big Guy was smiling – yeah, _that_ was when the evening started getting fun.


End file.
